Touch
by luxayre
Summary: Imagine you are stuck with green goo, aliens, weird comrades, and some other aliens who are trying to kill you. Imagine how lonely it must feel, being isolated, being the funny guy. This is what Lance is going through. But who can help? Definitely not the ones Lance would have thought. [slight Klance]


Hi friends! This is my first Voltron fanfic. Also, I'm German, so if anything sounds weird, please tell me 3 Thank you!

Sure, it did not bother him to be the pilot of a giant robot cat. No, living with some super weird aliens was alright. Eating green goo? No problem. Fighting some different aliens? Easy peasy. He was surrounded by his friends, his idol, a pretty lady, another pretty lady he would probably always deny, and a jerk. Yeah, Lance was actually kind of happy, living this hero life that was bestowed upon him. He was pretty proud to be the pilot of the Blue Lion. Also, he loved those cute pointy alien ears his alien friends sported. And fighting aliens helped him keep his model like measurements. Well, it wasn't all bad. Respectively, not all was well, either. It just irked him a little, to fight his battles, argue with Keith, eat some goo with his comrades, and then to go to sleep, and repeat. It wasn't him, it wasn't his style, no, no, he needed something. He needed...  
"FUCK THIS!" Lance swerved the Blue Lion around and shot down half a Galra fighter fleet. He scooted around the wreckages and shot at what he could aim at.  
"Well, if it isnt the Tailor, the way you thread those needles", Pidge snickered through the communication system.  
"Duh, yeah. Aren't you kind of pissed off? Like, I want a day to sleep and watch stupid re-runs of stupid series that aired before I was born", Lance sneered.  
"We've got different problems now, Lance" He just barely heard Shiro's voice over the screeching sound of the Galra cannon.  
"This is getting annoying", Keith's voice went through the static. Lance saw the Red Lion dance through the ocean of wreackage, setting everything ablast in his way. If that wasn't his super duper best friend Keith. Part of Lance wanted to try his hand at shooting that boy down. The other part considered joining him in his blasting. After all, don't fire and ice go together? Like, hand in hand?  
"No, don't come near here, Lance. Stay the hell away", he heard Keith snarl.  
"What, you scared I'm taking all the glory?"  
"I just prefer the tailor to stay where his tailoring is needed. Which is not here!" The Red Lion scooted away into a cloud of explosions. Lance looked at him wistfully. C'mon, he thought. He just wanted, well, some kind of human proximity. The only girls he could cuddle with where his team mates. One, he thought to be a boy for a semester, and the other was an alien. And human proximity requires, well, humans. He could not tamper with his team mates. The wrath of those two, as he had come to know, was nothing he'd want to feel for the rest of his lion pilot life.  
"Lance, dodge" No, he didn't really need to be reminded for the rest of his life that he tried to come onto Pidge or Allura. Because his other team mates including Coran, Pidge and Allura, would never let him live that down. Well, sure, he had already hit on Allura, but something mutual would be problematic, if it went wrong.  
"Lance! Dodge!" So he just stayed quiet. A purple beam approached him. It hurt him to see Pidge and Hunk, sometimes hugging, mostly playing around. He also felt sad everytime he saw Coran and Allura. The last ones of their kind, and best friends. He didn't really like the relationship between Keith and Shiro. Man, he looked up to Shiro, too! So why did Keith get to talk to him so much? Why did Shiro get to talk to Keith so much? Didn't he have different problems? The purple beam was close now.  
"Lance, do-" The Blue Lion shook and the explosion blew it against several Galra fighters, flattening them upon impact. He slammed into an asteroid floating nearby, engulfed by explosions from the fighters he took with him. Lance's head hit the dashboard hard and his vision blackened.  
"Lance!" The Lions turned to watch the explosion shrink slowly.  
"Lance, are you there?" Another communication window opened. Allura was frightened.  
"Team, he's out!", she yelled.  
"Hunk, Pidge, tow him to the ship. We're retreating!", Shiro commanded. The Green and the Yellow Lion flew in swiftly and grabbed the Blue Lion by it's front paws.  
"We've got you, buddy", Hunk said to out-of-it-for-good-Lance.  
"Man, he could have dodged this easily. What happened?", Pidge asked.  
"Maybe the Lion malfunctioned? Look, the eyes are out"  
"The Lions never malfunction"  
As Pidge and Hunk towed the Blue Lion to its hanger, Keith continued jumping onto the Galra fighters, slamming his claws into the cockpits and throwing them into one another.  
"Keith, we're retreating. Look, the ones you did not wreck are fleeing anyways. Let's go", Shiro said and turned the Black Lion around to face the castle.  
"No, we can get them all and weaken the Galra empire!" The Red Lion turned to jump again.  
"Keith! It's an order. Having one or two hundred fighters more or less isn't going to make a difference for the Galra. Get back to your hanger." The Black Lion flashed its eyes and sped of to its hangar.  
"Ugh, fine" The Red Lion followed.

When Lance came to his senses, Pidge was sitting next to him in his room, typing away on some weird electronic something. The moment he opened his eyes a glaring pain shot through his head and he groaned, alerting Pidge that he had awoken.  
"Well, I guess your head would hurt after having it slam into your dash board", Pidge said, matter-of-factly.  
"Thanks, Ms Nurse. This eases my pain", Lance said with a monotonous voice. There wasn't even an ounce of sarcasm dripping from his words. They were plain as if he'd say something his teachers made him say. Pidge raised her eyebrows and shut off her device. She rested it on her lap and corrected her glasses on her nose. Lance was just laying on his back, staring at nothing in particular. This would be interesting, or at least mildly disturbing, she figured.  
"Did the Blue Lion malfunction?" she asked, eyeing him mistrustingly.  
"Nah, my boy and I work fine" he answered.  
"Then why didn't you dodge? Didn't you see this huge freaking blast? It travelled so slowly you could have avoided it five times."  
"I don't know, I guess I didn't notice."  
"You didn't notice?"  
"Yeah, I was.. kinda busy" Lance blushed a little. He was having such selfish, weird, and stupid thoughts. Pidge misinterpreted and recoiled in her seat.  
"Ew, Lance. What the fuck, poor Blue Lion!" She shuddered in disgust. Alarmed, Lance shot up to defend himself but the sudden pain knocked him back into his pillows.  
"Man, I get you're lonely. But-" she started.  
"That's it!", Lance yelled, wincing from the pain, but wildly gesticulating.  
"You're lonely?", she asked, taking her glasses into her hands to clean them. This was getting even more disturbing than Pidge had thought. We would have even considered happy go lucky Lance to feel lonely? She sure as hell handn't. All of them were feeling a little lost, but she always supposed that Hunk would be the biggest heart to console. Now, she ended up with poor, lonely, injured Lance.  
"Yeah..." he started," I... guess." His eyes turned to look very sad and she saw the turmoil in them. Hesitantly, she reached for him and awkwardly patted his arm.  
"There, there. It's half as bad as you think it might be. Sure, we're stranded with a pair of aliens, five giant robot lions, a flying castle, green goo, deadly aliens on our trace-" She stopped. Nope, she wasn't even fooling herself. Pidge saw his eyes grow even darker. Just when she opened her mouth to start another attempt at consoling him, he started talking.  
"You know, the worst ain't even that I'm lonely. It's just seeing all of you not being as lonely as I am. And I keep wondering with which one of you I might connect, but you all have someone already. You have someone to talk to. But I am stuck being funny Lance, never once troubled." His hands flew around in wild pictures again and Pidge concentrated hard to follow his fast talking.  
"You have Hunk, Allura has Coran, and Keith has Shiro. But what the fuck do those two actually have to do with each other? I don't like it, I want to get to talk to him too, I mean we were classmates, why doesn't he recognize me as someone he could be friends with? Sure, I don't like him but - as you already know - he cradled me in his arms! We had a bonding moment!"  
"Alright, you know what? I'm getting someone else" Pidge stood and disappeared through the door.  
"That's what you get for opening up to someone else" Lance murmured. He put his arms over his throbbing head. He just wanted company.  
After twenty minutes, the door opened again. Lance would recognize that mullet anywhere.  
"What are you doing here?" Lance sneered and struggled to sit up. Keith rolled his eyes and sat next to him on the chair.  
"I, for starters, brought a new cool pack for your head. I was also sent to sit with you for the next two hours because I was mean to Allura" 'or that's what they told me, at least' he seemed to want to add. Lance laid back down. Keith hesitantly kneeded the cool pack in form before he slowly put it on Lance's forehead.  
"Did the Blue Lion malfunction? Want to have Hunk and Pidge take a look at it?"  
"Nah, he's fine. My boy would never disappoint me." Lance turned around with his back to Keith, embarrassed to be seen like this. Especially by Keith. He wanted to be stronger than him. Or at least make everyone believe that.  
To his surprise he felt Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder.  
"Hey, man" he started awkwardly and looked around. Lance only scooted farther away from him, which did not disencourage Keith in the slightest.  
"Look, Pidge told me" Great, thought Lance. He'd have to teach her what she should keep to herself.  
"I get what you're feeling. I really do. Things went weird since we discovered that I'm half Galra. I feel just as lonely. Being the only half alien on this ship. And on top of that, I'm Galra. Can you believe that?" Lance's mouth started to twitch at the corners. Who would've thought that Keith could be so talkative?  
"You feel lonely?" Lance asked with his face to the wall. He heard Keith huff.  
"Half Galra, man."  
"I really miss my family. And my mom's hugs. I really do", Lance murmured more to himself than to answer Keith.  
"This ain't home" he continued, "this is some weird daydream nightmare mix." Keith leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"I get you." This was the first time Lance and Keith could talk freely. Without someone listening or some reason to argue. For once they were feeling the same way. Even if it would never happen again, Lance was glad he could talk to him. Keith was his greatest rival, but he also looked up to him. He always had. Slowly, he sat up, covering his watering eyes with the cool pack.  
"Woah man, shouldn't you rest some more?" Keith jumped to his feet to push Lance back into the pillow.  
"No, I'm fine" Lance gritted his teeth as he fought against Keith to stand up.  
"Lay down." Keith rested his knee on the bed now to get better leverage, knocking over the chair in his momentum.  
"No way!" They were growling and pushing at each other.  
"Get off me, you creep" Lance said angrily but Keith pushed even harder and got Lance to lower his head a little. His cool pack slid slowly from his eyes into his lap, revealing his watering red eyes. Keith stopped pushing the instant he saw that and Lance fell back into his pillow.  
"Great", he huffed. Hesitating, Keith cautiously gave Lance a little more space, but continued to sit next to him on the bed.  
"You're crying", he stated. More for himself, because who had ever seen that sunny boy cry? It hurt him to see Lance cry. It hurt him to see the big tears roll down his face and wet the pillow.  
"Yeah, no shit" Lance growled, his voice wavering,"you can go now, tell them I'm having a breakdown. I don't want to be bothered anymore, it's giving me a headache."  
"Lance.. Don't cry, man. I know what it's like. It's okay. We got this. This will all be over soon" Keith said, folding his hands in his lap.  
"Don't give me that bullshit. Once we defeat Zarkon, we'll continue to be Voltron. We're the universe's only hope, remember?" Lance said in a bitter tone. Keith shut up. Lance was probably right... With a shaking hand, he started patting Lance's head. Lance, obviously not impressed, glared at him.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Keith?" Keith blushed and diverted his eyes.  
"I, um, I... am trying to comfort you" he stuttered, "If you want me to stop-"  
"No" Lance held Keith's hand on his head.  
"No, it's... nice I guess. I really miss my mom's hugs..." Keith didn't dare to move his hand. Lance's hands were warm and soft, not as calloused as his own hands. His light skin looked like alabaster against Lance's sunkissed skin.  
"It's alright, Lance" he started awkwardly in a high pitched voiced, "you can do this!"  
"Dude, are you impersonating my mother?" Lance started to giggle softly with his tear drunken voice. Keith started to laugh himself.  
"Yeah, I mean, you miss her, right?" Lance nodded.  
"I like her hugs. They are the best. Warm, and fluffy, and tight. They feel like the world is okay, even when it's everything but okay."  
"Do you want a hug, then?" Keith tried to hold his voice as high pitched as possible. It was hard when he was laughing so much.  
"I kind of do" Lance laughed, "although it's gonna be really weird."  
"No, it won't" mom- Keith said again. Lance sat up a little, wiping with his sleeve at his teary eyes. Awkwardly, Keith scooted a little closer to him and reached around Lance to engulf him in a big hug. To his surprise, Lance returned it the moment he felt Keith's hands on his back. Hot tears trickeld onto his collar bone and he felt Lance shudder in his arms. Instinctively, he held Lance closer, as close as he could, and Lance gripped Keith so tight, his life might as well have depended on it. And so they stayed. Lance cried and Keith held him, comforted him. They didn't need any more words. The mutual understanding was enough. Lance had hungered for a little bit human affection. He had lusted after a human touch. All he wanted was someone to feel, someone to talk to, someone who understood. Keith was the last one he had suspected to be the one to hold him as he cried. But Keith held him so tightly that Lance could feel his speeding pulse. And he was thankful.


End file.
